Body Pressure
by Kim915
Summary: There's a first for everything and Sookie is about to find them when she decides to live life to the fullest. Will she give in to her wants or let the past dictate her future.* A LEMONY ROMANCE*
1. Page 1

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS- Even though I really want to own one of them :)

This is my first attempt at writing fan fic so any thoughts are welcomed. Thanks and enjoy!

ARRRRGGGG... this train is taking forever! I feel like I stepped inside a nuclear furnace standing here on this train platform. The humidity in New York City during the summer is not something I will ever get used to.

My name is Sookie Stackhouse. I am 26 with blond hair, blue eyes, 5'2, olive skin and a curvy pin-up figure. My best quality...my dry sense of humor. When people look at me they think I'm anything but a new yorker, more like a tourist. I know my way around the subway, buses, and the streets that I really should just work for the MTA. I am on my way to a job interview for this new Tattoo and piercing shop in Lower Manhattan. Now I hope I can make it there without smelling like a complete hobo. Nothing like trying to get a job and you smell like a china town back alley on a hot summer day.

Finally... The train comes and I can cool down. I really hope I get this job. I've been unemployed for 2 months now and its time to stop dipping into my savings. I want something laid back not stuffy that's why I am applying for the front desk position. I was an interior designer but lets face it, people in New York city want there homes to look too much like a magazine article than themselves. I like creating places where people feel at home instead of designing a place where there guests felt more comfortable. I got bored and needed a change. I can always fall back on that again if I felt like it but now, I'm on a quest for LIFE!

I get to the shop and it seems like a really great place. It's sexy as all get out. The blending of neutral colors don't clash with the furniture. It looks relaxed and comfortable. I guess you would need something like that before you get prodded or poked with needles. I ring the bell and wait for someone to come and help me.

HOLY MOTHER MARY ! The most sexiest man I have encountered in some time just walked through the door. If he's the owner I should just turn around now or better yet not even apply for a job and just ask him if he could stay right there so I can stare at him shamelessly.

"_Excuse me, How can I help you?_"


	2. Page 2

_"Excuse me, How can I help you?_"

oh boy... I have plenty of ideas on how he can help me and the first five are rated MA.

_"Hey, how you doin'? I spoke to one of the managers on the phone and she asked me to stop by and interview in person for the front desk position._"

_"Ah yes! So glad you could make it! We are in a bit of a bind. We usually have two people work reception with rotating shifts but now we have no one. Would you be willing to work tonight and we can call that your interview? you would get paid for it of course._"

"_Sure, that sounds doable"_ AS DO YOU! Damn, my brain to mouth filter is working at least.

"_Yea...uh doable"_ hmm... I think I made him all flustered.

"_My name is Sookie Stackhouse"_

_"My name is Eric Northman and I'm the owner_"

Great! Just what I needed to look at my sexy delicious boss and try not to act out every single fantasy.

He is the epitome of sexy! Tall, beautiful sexy blue eyes, broad shoulders, tattoos on his arms,yummy kissable lips, now to find out if he wears boxers or briefs?...damn I really need a cold shower stat!

After finding out what time I should come back I headed back to my place to shower, eat something, and change my clothes into a more sexier look. I was going for sexy secretary. First things first, I needed power panties. I found my white lace Victoria secret demi bra and matching thong. No panty lines with this outfit. I took out my contacts and put on my black framed glasses, black pencil skirt, white button up blouse with my red pumps. I was a woman on a mission. I decided to drive instead of taking the train because the trains at night creep me out and they take forever to come.

I parked my car around the back of the shop careful not ruin my latest paint job of candy apple red with all that gravel. I am just dreading walking across that damn lot now in my beautiful heels. They really hit the nail on the head whoever came up with it pays to look sexy. After much grunting and a few choice words that even god can forgive me for I made it across that lot. When I got inside it was pretty quiet. Not much hustle and bustle. I found Eric at the front desk talking to some guy who looked like he never missed a day at the gym in his life. He was muscle and sex on a stick with tattoos wrapped around his arms and neck. Was everyone here sexy...and if so why is this place not available on Google's search engine when I type in SEXY TATTOOED MEN. Not that I actually do search for that sorta thing, wink wink.


	3. Page 3

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS...**

**Just want to say thank you to those who have reviewed and put me on alerts. It makes me get all tingly inside. :) I would love any feedback good or bad. Thanks for reading, hope you guys stay on this crazy ride with me. I will try to update as soon as I can. I am in the process of moving this week so any time I have I will keep writing. Enjoy!**

I approached them and hoped I didn't embarrass myself on the first day. When I get nervous I forget to filter myself. Now was not the time to blurt out things that would get me fired before I even began. They saw me approaching and halted their conversation. Wow, I felt like everything was moving in slow motion, Eric turned first and looked at me and then his friend. I felt like I was on display with the eye fucking they were giving me. No shame whatsoever these two. They started at my toes and up to my roots. Kinda like the last kid to get picked for dodge ball where you kinda just stand there and they look and look and look. Well, I gave as good as they did, I stared too damn it! Why not, it's not everyday you have the opportunity to look at two hot guys like you want to devour them. O.k focus! you are here for a job leave your kitten aura at home or hell even at da club.

_"Hey Fellas"_

"_Hey Sookie, mmmm... welcome back so glad your here early_" sounded like he moaned. cute!_"Let me show you around and introduce you to the staff. This is Alcide he's one of the tattoo artist."_ Ahh... a name to go with my daytime fantasies. "_Hey very, nice to meet you Sookie" "You as well"_. I walked around with Eric and met the rest of the staff. There was Quinn who did piercings and looked at me like he wanted to lay me on his table and fill me with loops and studs! There was Preston who was another tattoo artist. He looked sorta geeky but that sexy nerd look worked well for him. "_ Pam is another body piercer but she's off today. She usually does the female customers. She is also the manager you spoke with on the phone. down the hall is my office and to the right of that is the staff bathroom._

_ Let me show you where you will be working. This desk will be your domain. Heres the schedules, appointments and some information on us so when customers ask who's who and whats what you know. We usually do appointments only on tattoos because we are so busy. Piercings require no appointments and walk-ins are welcomed. We have 8 appointments today so I hope you don't mind staying late. We close at 1. Any questions?_"

_"Uh YUP!, When do I get a break?_" And will you be joining me? Seriously... I need to get myself together. Think professional and not like a hussy. Do not pounce on this man!

After we discussed everything I got to work. I kicked off my heels and sat at my desk like I was running a fortune 500 company. I made appointments, photo copies, answered questions, held someones hand through their first piercing because she was too damn scared. Why get a piercing if your that damn scared. This girl was shaking like she was going through anaphylactic shock. Everyone was real friendly and helped me when I needed it. When it was time for my break I went to a coffee shop across the street bought a large iced coffee and a coffee cake. I wasn't all that hungry plus the heat did nothing for my appetite. I sat outside and people watched.

When I got back after my 30 minute break Eric was at my desk holding down the fort and he looked sexy doing it.

_"good break?"_

_"It could've been better"_ Like you joining me

_"Oh yea? why is that._"

"_Well it could be cooler out heck I would even settle for a rainstorm"_ I laughed and he joined me. He's got a great laugh...swoon

"_Well you're doing great here so I would be a fool not to hire you."_

_"Yes! I won't let you down, thanks so much."_ and i'll never be late, EVER. What a great reason to roll out of bed. It would be even better if you rolled in it with me.

_"We'll go over the paperwork before you leave ok"_

"_Got it boss_" He shivered...hmm...does he like that? well alrighty I can get on board with that.


	4. Page 4

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS - Thanks for reading hope you guys are enjoying it. Thanks for reviewing and your alerts you guys rock! You guys are my muse :)**

It was closing time and I couldn't wait to get home and relax. I was looking forward to winding down with a glass of wine and some late night t.v. I was just finishing the last of my official paperwork when Eric asked if I had plans after work.

_" Not really, just going home to relax. I really wouldn't be able to sleep right away anyways. I've always been a night person no matter how early I wake up. What are you up to after work?"_

_" Same, just going to relax, I usually stay up for a while before I crash."_

_"Where do you live?"_

_"Brooklyn"_

_"No way, me too! I live in Williamsburg."_

It turns out we live a few blocks from each other. I asked him if he was taking the train and he said yea, the traffic is horrible during rush hour no way was he driving. I couldn't blame him because it really does suck during that time.

_"Do you want a ride, we're going the same way"_ Please say yes so I can soak up your sexiness in my car. It wouldn't be too bad if we got to know each other some more either.

_"Sure that would be great! The subways suck at night and they smell especially in this heat."_

After we closed up we made our way to my car. He saw me walking across the gravel very ninja like and started laughing. Like a full-blown belly laugh. I couldn't help but join him, it was, kinda funny.

EPOV

* * *

When I saw her walking across that lot like a skilled ninja in those heels I couldn't help but laugh. I have never see someone work a pair of heels like that. She deserved an award and I would be only too happy to deliver it. Lets face it she's sexy. When she came looking for a job I didn't know if I should ask her out for a drink or hire on the spot so I can get my fill of her. The way she smiled, her high cheekbones, her smell, god her smell, I don't know what perfume that it but it should be called Au De Wanna Lick You Long Time.

After our little laughing fit was over I told her to get on my back I could carry her the rest of the way. This little vixen looked at me and caught me by surprise when she jumped on me like a spider monkey. she wrapped her legs around my waist and put her arms around my neck. Like we've done this dance for years. She smelled like coconuts and all woman. God give me the strength to not throw her on the hood of her car and kiss her. I grabbed her around the waist and started walking to her car. Her warm breath on my neck started to make it difficult to walk. The strain in my pants was getting quite uncomfortable.

When I saw what kind of car she drove I couldn't help but gawk. It was a candy apple red mini cooper but a little bigger than what I'm used to seeing.I grabbed the keys out of her hand, unlocked her door and deposited her in the front seat. I prayed to every Deity that my long legs would fit inside and my knees don't touch my chin. After pushing my seat back I found the car to have enough leg room for me which is a winner in my book. The car even smelled like coconuts I felt like I was in a cocoon of lust. I needed to get my mind focused on something else or I would end up looking like an idiot in front of this amazing woman.

_"Mind if I put the radio on?"_

_"Nope, go ahead just don't put on something that's a mood killer"_

"_Got it_" I chose the alternative station. A little of everything. I think I chose well because she gave me the biggest smile like I just passed some sort of test. hmm... do I get a prize now?

_"So Eric, how long have you lived in New York? You don't have the typical New York accent."_

_"My parents and I moved to Brooklyn when I was 12. I'm originally from Sweden so you can just imagine how I feel about this hot sticky weather. No matter how long I've lived here I still won't get used to the summer."_

_"Yea, I know what you mean, I've lived in New York my entire life and still can't get used to the Hot ass summers and freeze your ass winters. I think that's why us new yorkers are a crabby bunch. We never just have perfect weather."_ seriously, you're talking about the weather? just ask him if he's single!

_"Yes_" I laughed. I don't think she meant to say that out loud.


	5. Page 5

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS JUST ENJOY PLAYING WITH THEM. Thanks to Justafan2111, Katherinebm, Pefecta999, Suzyq59, Dondon79, and Nordiclover for all your great reviews. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Will try to update daily. I'm moving so life is getting hectic. Thank you my lovelies!**

* * *

_"Oh shit, did I just say that out loud? "_

_" Yea you did and yes, I'm single. Never been married, never been engaged, no kids, well none that have stepped forward at least, and i'm not in any relationship. How about you?"_ Santa...I know I told you once or twice oh o.k..more than I can count that you don't really exist because I never really got all the presents I asked for but just for the sake of humanity man! Let her be single.

_"I have never been married or engaged. I have no kids well, not that have claimed that I'm their mother"_ she laughed _"and I am NOT in a relationship."_ YES! I still don't believe in you Santa, just saying, this could just be fate.

Conversation flowed easily with us. I learned Sookie was an interior designer but decided she needed to_" grab life by the balls and squeeze out the seriousness of it." HUKANA MATATA_ she said I couldn't believe she quoted the Lion King. One of the best classic cartoon movies ever made! I laughed so hard I had tears in my eyes. She loved to cook and was a complete foody. Enjoys going to the beach even though she can't swim. She loved her family and enjoys sitting at home with a good book and a glass of vino some days. She was smart, funny, and so laid back that I knew she wasn't putting on airs because I'm her boss. Damn it all to hell in a hand basket! I'm HER BOSS! It's completely unethical to start anything with her. What if all went wrong? What if it all went right?

We just crossed the Williamsburg bridge so I gave her my address and we pulled up to the curb minutes 10 minutes later. She put it in park and we stared at each other for what felt like forever. I didn't know what to say because, have a good night. It's great to have you part of the team wasn't going to cut it.

_"Have a good night Eric, I will see you tomorrow at work."_ Now or never I guess.

_"Do you want to come inside? We're both be awake for a while anyway and I really enjoyed your company"_

_"Yea, I would love that! I mean, yea, uh huh that sounds good..." _she blushed...sexy!

I told her to park her car in my garage. It's just safer and it looks like she just got a new paint job. I'm glad I 'm not a messy person. I don't like clutter and I love things that smell good. My best friend Pam who also works with me helped decorate my place. It definitely has a woman's touch without losing the masculine feel. I showed Sookie inside and wonder if she'll like it. I felt like the interior designer in her was hard at work measuring my furnishings.

It's a 3 bedroom 2 bath House. It has hardwood floors, lots of window's and a fireplace. I chose paint colors based on food. Pear for the Kitchen, Chilled Chardonnay for the living area, corn husk for the bathrooms, the guest bedroom is in eggplant and my office is the color of lime juice. Which is actually not green more of a grey. I have a big open kitchen that I love. I enjoy cooking a good meal and cooking for one doesn't always have its appeal. Maybe she'll let me cook for her? I'm getting ahead of myself now. Lets take it back a little.

The bathrooms both have white marble vanity counters, a stand up shower with over head rain showers. Over sized mirrors took up most of the wall. I did splurge and add a Victorian style tub in my en suite. Its surrounded by candle lanterns and an over sized bay window overlooking my she saw my bathroom I think I saw her clench her thighs a little. I love a good soak and what better way to do that then with a beautiful woman I would love see wet.

I told her to make herself comfortable while I went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of white wine and two glasses. I went to join her in my living room. I wonder if I should put on some music?

_"Do you drink white wine?"_ maybe I should have brought her a water

_"I do. I would love a glass and that's what I would've drank when I got home. Great minds think a like." _She smiled

I grabbed my iPod and placed it in my dock. I chose a playlist then poured her a glass and then one for myself. The way she swirled the wine like a true Sommelier and held it to the light, sniffed it then wrapped her beautiful moist lips around the glass, eyes closed, head back and began to savor it. She was so sensual I had to adjust my pants. I'm having a hard time showing restraint heck, i'm her freaking boss. Damn it all to hell, next sexy move and I WILL NOT BE at fault for my on the look she's giving me now I would say we're on the same page.

SPOV

* * *

When I stepped into Eric's place I instantly fell in love. It had this comfort to it that just made you want to wrap yourself in it. I could tell it had a woman's touch. I wonder if an ex helped him with the decorating? What does it matter anyway, he's not yours.

Yet, damn it! did I just think that? Hell yea I did and I'm gonna own it! It's not like I throw myself at every man in the tri-state area. Except for this gorgeous man in front of me that makes me lose all rational thought.

Speaking of rational thoughts, when I saw his bathroom I about lost it. I had some wicked dirty thoughts about that tub. That beautiful sexy tub that had only three things inside. ME, HIM, and H2o. I don't think he realized that my self-control was gradually slipping. I won't be held responsible for my actions should I decide to straddle his thighs and lick the seam of his mouth asking for permission to penetrate his parted lips, to stroke his mouth with mine,...damn! it's getting warm in here. FOCUS WOMAN and I repeat KEEP THAT SHIT TO YOURSELF !

When he poured me a glass of wine I decided to have a little fun. I took a sip and began to savor it, moaning in delight, licking my lips suggestively hoping he'll put me out of my damn misery and kiss me already! Like my mother always told me "Sookie if you want something done then do it yourself, because the day you wait for a man to do it you'll be old and grey" Wiser words have never been more true.

Looking at him as he took a sip of his own glass I wondered if he was thinking the same thing. His manly ocean water scent enveloped me. He smelled of freshness and it made my mouth water. I realized I was shamelessly eye fucking him and when he caught me staring he gave me a sexy smirk. I arched my perfectly shaped eyebrow at him and for some reason that set him off. One minute he's next to me and the next I find myself straddling his thighs with our noses touching, breathing in each others warmth, his lips ghostly pressing against mine. We're at a standoff. I think he's waiting for a sign from me to continue. I put my glass down on the side table and slowly swayed my hips on him to do it. He grunted under me and I looked into his mesmerizing eyes and at the moment he must have seen something in mine because he palmed my cheek in a lovers caress leaned in and placed one of the most sensual kisses I've ever had on my lips that sends my body vibrating. I lost all ability to think as I was drowning in the feel of his wet lips barely moving over mine. I moved forward closing the gap between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck pressing my breast against his chest, feeling the muscles underneath his shirt, imagining the feel of his skin rubbing against mine. He was so tender with me as we sat there and made out like two teenagers.

I needed to breath and when I pulled away he looked like an absolute god. Eyes glazed over, flushed face, lips juicy and freshly kissed. He was looking at me like a tiger who found its prey and is ready to pounce. His hands tenderly roam my back and as I feel him touch my thighs and grip my ass I begin to realize my skirt has risen up and I tell you I have no shame. Not one!

_"WOW!_" I said while breathing in what air I can. I wanted to keep going but because of this humanly function I had to delay the inevitable.

"_Yea WOW! I couldn't help myself. You are beautiful*kiss* passionate*kiss* sexy*kiss* I just want to lick you, bury myself in you and rub myself all over you."_

"_Yes please.._." shit, yup I went there OUT LOUD AGAIN...


	6. Page 6

**_I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS ONE. I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING IT. LET ME KNOW IF YOU THINK IT NEEDS A LITTLE UMPH! I APPRECIATE YOUR FEEDBACK...NOW WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY..._**

* * *

**SPOV**

_"As you wish, but no regrets"_ He was making sure this was what I wanted and it only made me want him more.

_"No regrets. Now kiss me_"

Ask and you shall receive. He kissed me like a man starved. Like he was trying to delicately swallow me whole one lick, nip, and breath at a time. I gave as good as I got. He stood up with me still attached to him effortlessly. A firm grip on my ass and walked with me to his bedroom. We stumbled into the wall a few times but it just made it that much more erotic. He placed me at the foot of the bed and looked at me to make sure this was what I wanted. His hungry gaze made me pant with anticipation.

I walked towards him and began to slowly undo my blouse. I slid it off my shoulders where it landed on his hardwood floors. You could hear his breath hitch when he got a look of my lace covered breast. I unzipped my skirt and let it flow down my legs revealing my barely there thong. Here I stood before this man wearing my super suit consisting of sexy underwear, heels, and glasses on.

_"You are a vision"_ he said in complete awe... It made even more confident to do what I never thought I would do. I began to undress him. He pulled me close to him and began to place wet kisses down my neck and over my collarbone. I was a trembling mess taking his shirt off. I began to work on his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He kicked off his shoes and helped me lower his jeans. His erection was straining against his briefs. I have never seen someone where a pair of briefs so well, not even David Beckham could hold a candle to this Adonis in front of me. He reached my lips and kiss me making me dizzy with want.

_"Keep those sexy shoes on"_ he growled

_"MMM.. yes sir"_ he winked at me and at the moment I realized he could ask for anything I was ready to deliver it. No man has ever made me react this way.

* * *

**EPOV**

I directed her towards the closest wall. I wanted to make her feel good and I was going to take my time doing it.

_"Lean back against the wall love and relax"_ She looked at me curiously but did what I asked. Her face was flushed and I couldn't wait another second. I kissed her lips tenderly, her chin, dragged my lips slowly across her neck, sucked on her ear and I could feel her tremble underneath my fingertips as my hands traveled the side of her body. Caressing her back, over her hips, and between her thighs. I needed to feel her skin on mine so I undo her bra with a snap of my fingers like a magician and I'm rewarded with two beautiful perky globes that fit perfectly in my hands. I kiss the side of her left breast and work my way to her nipple. I lazily stroke it with my tongue and suck it gently between my lips. I blow on it a bit and it pebbles for me. I am so completely turned on I hope I don't cum in my briefs like a chump. I roll it between my thumb and index finger and show the same attention to her right breast.

She is stunning! I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells. I kiss down her stomach and over her barely there thong that has to go. I rip it off her with ease and inhale her scent. I part her thighs and look up at her beautiful face. She has her head thrown back luscious mouth parted and a sheen of sweat coating her sexy body.

_"Please Eric don't tease me, Lick me, taste me, please baby"_

She grabs my head and directs me where she wants me. Oh my goddess she made my dick jump. Who am I to deny her. My tongue licked purposefully over her clit. I licked her pussy with gentle strokes as I introduced a finger into her tight channel. Her back bucked off against the wall as she thrust her hips against my face.

_"Ahh.. yes! more baby, more, don't you dare stop!"_ I slowly massage her inner walls adding a second digit and curled my fingers as I sucked her pussy, flicked her clit with the tip of my tongue and gently bit it. That was her undoing because she came all over my face.

I worked her through her orgasm and when she began calming down I took out my fingers, licked them clean and gazed into her eyes. She had an intoxicating look that I have never seen on a woman before.

"Oh my god! Where have you been hiding and can I keep you?" her eyes widen as she realized what she just said. I chuckled

"MMM.. yes love you can keep me as long as I get to keep you." completely serious

I kissed her plump lips letting her taste herself on me. She moaned in delight and worked her delicate hand in my briefs as she grabbed my thick hard cock. Giving me lazy strokes. She needed to stop or I was going to explode all over her hand and leave a sticky mess.

_"No Love, when I cum it will be inside your warm wet pussy and if you keep doing that I wont get a chance."_

I gripped her under her ass where she wrapped her sexy legs around me. I carried her to the bed and gently placed her in the middle. I took her glasses off and put them on my nightstand. While I was there I grabbed a condom. She looked like an angel with her hair fanned across my pillow, laying completely naked except for her sexy shoes. God, I couldn't wait to feel her heels digging in to my back as I glided my shaft in and out of her with expert precision.


	7. page 7

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS - BUT I ENJOYING PLAYING WITH THEM. Thanks for all the amazing reviews and followings I received for the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one. There's more to come just work with me here. I am not going to abandon this story. I am moving and won't be able to update daily. If you think there's too much lemon and want me to tone it down tell me please. I don't want to offend anyone. This is supposed to make you smile and need a cold shower. I have no BETA so all mistakes are my own.**

** {:P**

**SPOV**

* * *

Laying here on his bed underneath this beautiful man I feel like the luckiest bitch in the world. My legs are a little jelly but damn it if I'm not ready for the main course.

_"Look at me Love"_ he whispered _"That's it, I want to see your gorgeous face"_

_"Kiss me baby..I want to feel you"_ He looked at me with a twinkle in his eye like he knew exactly what I was feeling.

He kissed me slowly and I enjoyed every taste of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his short blond hair. Caressed his broad back, feeling his strong muscles. I grazed the tattoos on his arms with the pads of my fingers. I wanted to lick every inch of ink on his body.

_"You feel amazing on top of me "_ I breath against his lips. I started to slide his underwear down with my feet needing to feel his gracious plenty. He kissed and tasted my neck as I fisted his hard cock.

He spread my thighs with his knee and I began to rub his cock through my moist folds.

_"UHHH..that feels so fucking good love."_ He sat back and placed the condom on. I got a real good look at what was he was working with and to say I was impressed was an understatement. This man was packin' some serious heat. The nympho in me couldn't wait!

_"Are you ready for me love?"_

_"God, yes! please...If you don't bring your fine ass over here I'm going to combust!"_ He smiled

He leaned over me, grabbed my left leg and placed it over his shoulder. He kissed my ankle and looked at me with glazed eyes._"Your legs look sexy in these shoes, I can't wait to feel them wrapped around me"_. To say he was able to multitask was putting it lightly. He kissed up my ankle to my calf while he was inching his way inside me. For every lick and kiss up to my thigh he would inch forward until he was completely nestled inside me. My eyes rolled back when he pulled out a little and pushed in harder hitting my womb.

"_UGGGGHHHHH... yes Love, take all of me_"

_"You feel soooo good Eric, Fuck me harder baby"_ I was going to cum soon. I felt like body was on fire and the only thing that could save me was to have him cum with me.

_"Your so tight love, your squeezing my cock so good"_ We had a great rhythm going that when he wrapped my legs around his waist and sat back on his heels I was surprised. I could feel him even deeper this way. He licked my nipples and lifted me up and down on his cock never losing his stride.

"_Ride me baby, milk my cock, I want to feel your juices dripping down on my thighs as you fuck me love_" He leaned back against his head-board, straightened his legs while I placed my legs on either side of him. I worked him slowly as I looked at him. We kissed and touched each other feverishly. I could feel him getting swollen and I knew we were both about to come. He worked my clit with his fingers in small circles and that was all she wrote people!

_"Yes,Yes,Yes,Yes Baby ugggghhhhhhhhh !"_

_"UGGGGHHHHH Love, Squeeze me just like that!"_

I could feel my eyes roll back as he grunted his release under me and I jerked my body above his. I worked through my orgasm with little aftershocks.

_"Holy Shit I can't feel my legs!"_ I laughed

* * *

**EPOV**

I haven't cummed that hard ever! It was like every downward stroke she did made my dick spurt more cum until I felt all dried out. It was an amazing feeling. I hope she doesn't regret it come morning because there's no way I'm going to let this amazing woman go.

I carried her to the bathroom and sat her on the vanity. I thought a hot bath is just what we needed. I started the water and felt her eyes on me. Examining me from across the room. I added a bit of lavender and mint bath oil. Lit the candle lanterns to set the mood and when I turned around to look at my beautiful goddess she jumped having been caught ogling me. I laughed and she blushed shyly. I stood in front of her and whispered against her ear.

_"You can look at me all you want Love, touch me all you want, kiss me, I am yours if you are mine."_

She looked apprehensive and scared to respond. Maybe I said too much...shit, I scared her!

_"I would love to be yours"_ she whispered that if I wasn't paying attention I would've missed it.

I lifted her chin to look into her eyes to make sure she actually meant it, and she did.

_"I know I haven't known you for more than 24 hrs but it just feels right. I don't just jump into bed with guys the first time I meet them or hell even enter their home but you make me lose all sense of self-preservation. You captivate me."_

_"It's so good to hear you say that. I'm glad this isn't one-sided. I want to see where this will go. You make me dizzy with want. *kiss* I just want to feel you near me, on me, together as one. I'll take what you give me.*kiss*"_

I kissed her lips and traveled down to her neck and suckled her pulse point leisurely. I grabbed her foot and took off her left shoe and wrapped her foot around my waist. I did the same to the right foot even though it was a damn shame to see them on the ground but atlas they served its purpose. I lifted her off the vanity and placed her inside of the tub.

_"mmmmm...this feels soooo good baby come join me"_

_"I will be right back Love"_

I went out to the living room and grabbed the bottle of wine. who needs glasses they just get the way. When I approached the bathroom I could hear her moaning in delight with her head back looking like a wet dream.

_" I'm never going to be able to look at this tub the same again"_ She laughed but I was completely serious. Baths are never going to be the same without her in it.

I stepped in the tub and sat down behind her pulling her closer to me. She leaned her head back against me and I felt her body mold herself to mine. No words were spoken as we casually passed the bottle of wine back and forth to each other until it we finished it. I was so relaxed that I never wanted to get out. I kissed her shoulders and nibbled on them. She still smelled like coconuts but with a hint of lavender, sex, and me. She made my dick hard just thinking of it.

I think she was thinking the same thing because she found my cock and stroked it slowly and thumbed the tip of my head. She squeezed a little and then twisted on the upstroke. This woman knew what she was doing. I palmed her breast and pinched and pulled her nipples as she moaned. It was getting critical in here. I wanted to feel her lips wrapped around my swollen cock. I stood up grabbed a towel and proceeded to dry myself. I grabbed her hand and helped her out and dried her with ease. Her hungry gaze on my manhood made my dick weep.

_"What do you want love?"_

_"To taste you baby"_ she said as she licked her lips

I placed her in front of the long bathroom mirror to get the full effect of this beautiful creature as she takes me to heaven. She dropped to her knees and began to blow my mind.


End file.
